Archers of Apollo
Archers : "The Amazons will see that our brotherhood is far stronger than any sisterhood" :: -Apollo : -Go to: List of Apollo's Archers The Archers of Apollo, formely known as the Hunters and Rangers of Apollo, are Apollo's eternal followers/companions, but during the winter months, Dionysus takes command of them. They are made up of demigods (mostly), legacies, humans and other beings, even gods and already immortals. Apollo does not descriminate against birth (like Artemis), except satyrs and cyclopes are forbidden to join (nothing personal). Each Archer has sworn loyalty to Apollo, and deep respect to Dionysus, to keep order and swear off marriage for the rest of their lives. When the Archers are in Greek territory they are known as the Archers of Apollo, but in Roman territories they change into their roman aspects named the phoebus youths, making them more disciplined and warlike, much like Greek demigods turning into Roman demigods. Despite their name being archers, they occasionally fight with a bow and arrow, and rather fight their enemies without weapons. The Archers own DOA (Dead On Arrival) Recording Studios in Los Angeles, California, which is also the entrance to the Underworld. Most of the year the archers stay with the muses and graces on either the Skyline Mountains in Los Angeles or their main land: Camp Phoebus. Once every decade, the archers used to visit both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Rome, and collect new members. Norse demigods are also archers. The Hunters soon realized that the archers had more connections and influences from the immortal and mortal worlds; around their travels, the archers met the Gargareans, somewhere in Minneapolis, the Gladiators somewhere in Texas and the Amazons in Seattle. Abilities : Go to: List of Archer of Apollo abilities The archers are themselves, dieties of order. They have immense strength, speed (2300 mph; twice the speed of a bullet), exceptional senses that rival that of a god. They have greater command over their demigod abilities and share the same amount of power as everyone else, their power growing with each new member. As well as abilities, the also share memories, personalities and emotions They possess greater intelligence than others, along with a photographic memory. The archers can easily sense when people are lying to them, as Apollo is the god of truth. The are resistant to any form of magic or curses and are able to command the mist, as sharply as the gods can. The archers are fully immortal, and unlike the Hunters of Artemis, they can't be killed in combat. They gain an affinity for languages, speaking almost every one, this power affects demigods by taking away their dyslexia. Their dyselxia is however traded for anxiety disorder: when joined with their ADHD, increased heart rates and adrenaline levels, it results in them gaining outbursts of immense strength, speed, senses and accuracy. The Archers are unable to sleep, as their nature of being dieties of order prevents them from ever escaping their duty (their duty being looking out for disorder and stopping it effectively) They gain a luminous aura over their bodies when they are in sunlight, the aura will fade during night or in moonlight. They are immortal and cannot be killed in battle, as their aura heals them too quickly to be killed, unless perhaps they were beheaded. Though powerful, they are no match for an elder Titan, or one of the big three. Apollo explained to Artemis once that dispite the archers being under Apollo's command, they are far beyong simple immortals, they are dieties and more powerful than most immortals (pre-mortal or god), even her Lifestyle Despite their appearance, the archers are a genuinely peaceful group, which surprises Artemis and her hunters, who have a disilke for boys, viewing them as violent and immature. However when they aren't in a peaceful state of mind and are enraged, they are ruthless and described as "frightening, scary enough to make Hades himself craw into a hole for a whole decade" Weapons and Items *'Epirus bows' - golden bows, created by hephaestus, they are able to form arrows out of pure light, on contact, they explode and can destroy nearly anything, except gods *The archers all wear white shirts, brown jeans, chest armor and a white toga along with a white robe around their necks, which moves down their right arm. *They wear metal bracelets on their left army, inscribed with Ancient Greek lettering, Roman numerals and Egyptian hieroglyphs. *The archers carry high level books and language dictionaries, used for practicing their affinity over languages. The archers own a sibylline book, a series of prophecies, which the archers hardly look at, it is not known if they ever look into it, or if they keep it for someone. *The archers carry a lyre that can turn into a golden shield, it is used to enchant, glamour and charm others. The lyre is able to turn into a nearly impenetrable shield *As wolves are one of Apollo's sacred animals, Each archer is accompanied by their own wolf *Adreus has his own Hammer and spear, made out of Celestial Bronze *A range of swords, imperial gold and celestial bronze, solar bronze and stygian iron (compliments of Nico) *Michaelis possesses a ring that belonged to Gyges, a ring that allows him to become invisible Phoebus Youths The archers (except members who were born Romans and are gods, Apollo, Orion etc) are able to change their appearance into their roman aspects, the Phoebus Youths. As the Phoebus Youths, they become more disciplined, warlike and militaristic. The archers also change in appearance and personality; their cloths change, their Greek robes change into Roman togas, their Greek swords turning into Roman Gladius'. Before the series Apollo had his group around the same time Artemis started her Hunters group, he felt that he needed a group like Artemis' since he was the god of order and his group would fit a purpose. He had searched for demigods and humans he thought led meaningless lives. While the centre of power came to the Roman empire, Apollo decided to recruit descendants and Roman demigods. The archers travelled into Europe, and started collecting Norse Demigods Camp Half Blood and the Olympians The Titans Curse The archers accompanied the muses in performing the final celebration, Many demigods at celebration though of them as minor godlings and some even danced with them The Last Olympian The Archers do not appear in the book. The archers are told by Apollo to stay with the muses while the war continues, but asks some of them to scout the battlefields and rescue anyone they could find, when Michaelis sees Michael Yew fall from the Williamsburg bridge, he saves him and takes him to the archers, Michael later joined them. God of the Eclipse The archers are training at their abandoned sight in Los Angeles, but are soon attacked by a range of monsters that have found their location, with help from Gaea. After the monsters are defeated (which isn't easy because of them reforming over and over again), Apollo sends them to find the Hunters. The groups are sent to find Pandora's pithos, which has been stolen from Hestia. The archers and the hunters fight through Cecrops and his army, the sirens and finally Prometheus, who has stolen the Pithos and plans to release hope in order to help Gaea win the war. The archers travel to Camp Half-Blood to take the chosen recruits with them, Apollo then tells Annabeth that the archers will do what they can to find Percy Jackson, who had gone missing a few months before Oath If a boy wants to become an Archer, he recites an oath. When Apollo agrees to the oath, it binds the person as an immortal. The archers all look between 13-15 years of age, if any boy has joined before they were 13 years old, they continue to grow until they reach that age. Older members, (who joined from the age of 16 or older) begin aging backwards until they resemble a fourteen year old. Under the right circumstances, an archer could leave. Unlike the Hunters of Artemis, the archers are only not to marry for the rest of their lives, since Apollo is not married. However they are unable to die in combat or through any other causes of death. But an archer could simple choose to leave. Even after leaving, an archer is never truly who he was again Oath: "I pledge myself to the God Apollo, God of the sun and more, I turn my back on the interest of women, And maintain order with my fellow brothers, Forever pledged, until I find love" Trivia *Apart from their leader, Apollo, only Artemis (and her Hunters), Athena, Enyalius, Ares, Aphrodite and Dionysus know of them. *It is unknown if demigods children of Egyptian, Celtic, Hittite or the Etruscan Gods are archers aswell, but none have been mentioned. *When Michaelis died, his body turned to dust, but when a god fades/dies their essence is scattered. This could suggest that if an archer dies, they die a different way from regular demigods *Michaelis is the only archer known to have died, yet he was killed by Prometheus, a Titan. *In The Lost Hero, Jason Grace wondered if there was a hunters group for guys after he heard of Hunters of Artemis. Category:Groups Category:Immortals Category:Archers of Apollo